Camera systems are becoming more prevalent in automotive and other applications, such as vehicle cameras, security cameras, industrial automation systems, and in other applications and end-use systems. Operation of camera and lighting systems is facilitated by clean optical paths, which can be hindered by dirt, water or other debris, particularly in outdoor applications such as vehicle mounted camera systems, outdoor security camera systems, camera systems in industrial facilities, etc. In particular, camera or light source lenses may be subject to ambient weather conditions, dirt and debris, and other contaminants which can obstruct or interfere with optical transmission through the lens. Automatic lens cleaning systems (LCSs) have been developed for vehicle and security cameras to self-clean a lens or lens cover. Such systems may include air or water spray apparatus to wash a lens surface. Other lens cleaning systems electronically vibrate the lens to expel contaminants, water or other unwanted material from the lens cover to improve image quality or light transmission efficiency. In certain applications, the optical system and the lens cleaning apparatus may be subjected to mechanical stresses, thermal stresses and other adverse environmental conditions that can degrade the cleaning system components. For instance, a lens or lens cover may become cracked, a vibration transducer may fail, a seal structure may be compromised, an adhesive bond between the lens and a transducer may fail, or a number of other failures or degradation types may occur. In vehicle-based systems or other applications where a camera or light source cannot be conveniently accessed, it is desirable to maintain proper operation of the lens cleaning system to ensure continued optical transmission through a lens or lens cover.